battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Four
|enemies = *A Better Name Than That * *Clock *Gelatin *Yellow Face *Foldy *Stapy *Nickel *Pencil (Possibly) *David *Roboty *Pen *Pillow *Taco *Gaty *Woody *Cloudy (Possibly) *X (at times) *Loser (On Loser's side) *Bomby |color = (in *XFOHV) Indigo, Dark Cyan (limbs), Black (outline) (in *Getting Teardrop to Talk) Tufts Blue (Body), Celestial Blue (limbs), Black (outline) |deaths = 2 (one debatable) |kills = 6 (one debatable) |first = X Finds Out His Value (non-canonical) "Getting Teardrop to Talk" |voice = Michael Huang Chesshunter (his screechy sound) |episode = }} Four is a number and the main host of Battle for BFDI. Four and his co-host X first appeared in the 2008 video "X Finds Out His Value". Four exhibits very surreal mannerisms, including being able to deform or mutilate characters, reviving them, screeching in order to stun characters, eliminating contestants by sucking them into his body (sending them to the EXIT), and has the ability to shoot energy beams (called "zappies") from his hands. Four's first appearance in BFB was "Getting Teardrop to Talk", where he leads a game to win "a BFDI" (in which the winners will possibly get another Battle for Dream Island). Four appears alongside X, another abstract being representing a real-life number, letter, or algebraic variable. Appearance Four is the fourth numeral of the Arabic number system. He is mainly blue with his limbs being lighter colored. He also has white eyes with black pupils. Changes *"X Finds Out His Value" **Four is drawn smoothly. **Four has thin lines. *"Battle for BFDI" **Four is poorly drawn. **Four has thick outlines. Personality Although Four seems to be calm most of the time, he does get angry in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" , "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", "Fortunate Ben", and "Four Goes Too Far", this anger growing more frequent as the series goes on. Four was well-mannered in "X Finds Out His Value", however, and didn't screech at all then. But in BFB, he has a mysterious, sadistic personality where he uses his powers to harm the contestants just for the fun of it. In "Fortunate Ben", Four was shown to want a sense of dominance in the show and will get furious if talked back to or if he has tasks done for him. When provoked, Four would show no mercy and would even do things such as ”dismemble” close friends out of anger, even lacking remorse in the process. In "Four Goes Too Far", Four is very intolerant to criticism as he mistaken Nickel’s response to criticism, and threatens to zap him, A Better Name Than That's plan being the only thing stopping the attack. In "Enter the Exit", however, in direct contrast to the earlier bully he was shown as, Four seems to be a lot calmer, frendlier and more humble than he was before he was multiplied by 0. He can still be violent, but noticeably less often. He had not screeched anyone for three episodes after his return, (breaking this streak in Return of the Rocket Ship) adding onto how friendly he became. He still will not hesitate to zap those who bother him. He also declared in Return of the Rocket Ship that he could not allow X to find his treasure because Four must be X’s only treasure, signifying that he wants to be important to X. Powers and abilities *'Screech:' Stuns any contestant who's targeted by said screech. It can also generate hearts when Four shows love or excitement towards something, which can fling a contestant as shown with Eraser. *'Zappies:' Beams that shoot out of his hands and electrocute anybody who is hit by them, making them lose health. Although Four has to seemingly charge up at times (possibly for a longer duration, constant beam), he can also fire them instantly. *'Advanced-level reality warping:' Four is able to create objects such as cakes, buttons, pillars, Paper Planes, Buzzer Boxes, soup, and orange dye out of thin air. As seen with the paper planes, it's also likely he can manipulate the laws of physics. **'Gravity manipulation/Gravitokinesis:' Donut, while inhabited by the factor of Four, was able to literally turn on and off the effects of gravity. This ability can be refined to only affect certain entities, as Donut only manipulated gravity's effects on the moon. ***Four was able to crush down a planet-sized Black Hole into a significantly less voluminous state. **'Shape-shifting:' As shown in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", both Four and X have the ability to shape-shift, or change their physical appearance. In addition, they can also change the shape of other characters as well. **'Size Manipulation: '''In "Return of the Rocket Ship" Four grows to an absurd size in response to Pillow's criticism. **'Brain manipulation:' In BFB 12, Four displayed the power to augment and transfer the brains/personalities of the contestants into each other; however, instead of going back to their original bodies, the body that the person's mind was in '''shape-shifted' into that mind's original body. **'Controlling and morphing clouds:' He has used this to time contests that require a time limit in order to show how much time is currently left. ***Donut is seen doing this in "Four Goes Too Far", but it's most likely via the "factor of Four". *'Malleability:' As seen in "Enter the Exit", Four's body and limbs can stretch to extreme distances and can change shape at will. *'Recovery:' Four replaces the Recovery Centers from previous seasons by using only his hand to recover contestants. *'Mutilation:' Turns any contestant into an abstract version of themselves, killing them. A harp strum plays in the process. *'Elimination:' Four replaces the Tiny Loser Chamber and Locker of Losers from previous seasons, by sucking up eliminated contestants or "eating" them. From there, the eliminated contestants are sent to Eternal Algebra Class Withfour (EXIT). EXIT also appears to be an alternate plane of existence, because the contestants probably shrink. *'Inception/Astral projection:' Four apparently has the ability to not only enter himself to talk to "exitors", but is also able to still do that when he is already inside himself, as shown when he inserted his arm inside himself again to pick up Leafy in BFB 11. His arm also appeared to be larger than normal, which suggests that anything that enters shrinks (except Four). *'Super-speed:' Four is able to fly at extreme speeds, as shown in BFB 10. *'Teleportation:' He can teleport to different places as shown in "Enter the Exit". He could also teleport others with a snap of his fingers in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". * Incredible strength: In BFB 8, Donut is seen pushing the entire Earth (the Earth's weight is 5.972 × 10^24 kg) into his camera using only his feet via the factor of Four. This trait also applies to Four's ability to warp reality. * Dismemberment: This happened off-screen when X interrupted Four. He had snapped off X's leg. This is unknown to be a power or not, however, as it wasn't known exactly how Four snapped X's leg. Status In "Four Goes Too Far", Four was factored into Donut, possibly replacing Donut's cherry filling. Due to this, Donut gained a portion of Four's attributes and abilities such as morphing clouds and bending reality, though he has displayed much less power than that of Four, as he was unable to send Loser, 8 Ball, and Stapy to the EXIT, or recover Naily without mutilating her. Donut was also unable to screech anyone and was still affected by the screech. It is unknown if Donut was able to do the "Zappies", though this is very unlikely. As of "Enter the Exit" however, Four has been extracted from Donut by Firey and recovered by Pin, returning to his normal state. Coverage Appearances *Pre-BFDI **"X Finds Out His Value" *''Battle for BFDI'' **"Getting Teardrop to Talk" **"Lick Your Way to Freedom" **"Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" **"Today's Very Special Episode" **"Fortunate Ben" **"Four Goes Too Far" **"The Liar Ball You Don't Want" (does not speak) **"Questions Answered" (voice only) **"This Episode Is About Basketball" (flashback) **"Enter the Exit" **"Get to the Top in 500 Steps" **"What Do You Think of Roleplay?" **"Return of the Rocket Ship" **"Don't Dig Straight Down" Detail Four's first appearance was in a 2008 animation by Jacknjellify called X Finds Out His Value along with X, where he helped X figure out his value by factoring out an equation. Nine years later, Four and X appeared in Battle for BFDI as the hosts. Unlike his original appearance, Four acts in a more odd and mean way, screeching at others who tried to talk to them, making them faint, become dizzy or even die (in the case of Pillow). His color was changed from dark blue to lighter shade of blue. The only two characters who can actually communicate with him properly are Dora and Roboty for an unknown reason, who each also only talk in a strange manner. However, since "Enter the Exit", he has become a lot more acknowledging and understanding of what other contestants have to say. Deaths #Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: Is crushed by Balloony's finger, when he tapped his Earth on the spot Four was standing on (Debatable). #Four Goes Too Far: Is multiplied by zero, thus getting turned into liquid and getting inside Donut. Kills Total kills: 6 People screeched Total screeches: 16 Trivia * He is depicted with four fingers frequently, but sometimes he is depicted with five, as seen during the intro of "Getting Teardrop to Talk" where he shrinks Black Hole and before blasting energy beams at Gelatin in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". It also appears in "Four Goes Too Far" when Four was about to blast Nickel for criticizing him. Other times he has claws like in "Fortunate Ben". * He appears in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 23 creature in the "Classic" character set. * Cary described Four as a "weird alien creature who doesn't know how to communicate" in his reaction video. If he actually is an alien, this could explain his strange powers, general behavioral quirks, different eye and limb assets, and his screeching. ** Another implication that he is an alien was shown in "Enter the Exit", in which he says "We don't have that gender where I'm from", indicating that he's from another planet or universe. * Four seems to be omnipotent. However, being omnipotent doesn't grant him the ability to give good solutions to the problems which he is faced with all of the time. * In the first three episodes, Four starts the intro by raising his right arm in a fist. * Four is able to talk with his eyes, as shown in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". * Four seems to hate the closed form of 4. ** This is implied in "Today's Very Special Episode" when he deems Death P.A.C.T.'s makeover to be the worst one, while he ranks 's as the second best makeover. * In BFB 3, when Four states that he isn't the one who doesn't know his value, the sky can be seen in the center of his eyes. * Apparently, if Four were to be multiplied by zero, he would teleport into the zero he was multiplied by. ** This was foreshadowed after Donut was multiplied by Four, he states that he had obtained the "factor of Four" within him. Also, when Four was recovered by Pin and Firey, they had to extract Four from the inside of Donut before squeezing him into a four shape. * When Four screeched at Tree in "Fortunate Ben", the screech was the original audio clip in reverse. * Four has a tendency to misname "A Better Name Than That" as "Another Name Than That", as heard in "Today's Very Special Episode" and "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". * Four seems to have no gender along with X, because they don't have genders in the world they came from. ** This may imply that the other characters from XFOHV have no genders either. * Four's voice is 4 semitones higher than the original voice clip of their voice. *Four's name has been said the most in BFB, as of BFB 13, at 80 times. References External links *Four on Villains Wiki *Four on VS Battles Wiki fr:Quatre kl:Sisamat ja:Four ru:Четыре Category:Host Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Non-Objects Category:Non-Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Pre BFDI Content Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Numbers Category:Genderless Category:Hosts